In the past, in air blowing devices such as an electric fan, air blowing devices having various functions in addition to the blowing function of sending air with a desired flow rate and in a desired direction have been proposed.
An air blowing device disclosed in PTL 1 has a structure in which a negative ion generator generating negative ions which are electrically-charged particles is simply attached to the air blowing device. For example, by providing, near an impeller (a fan) of an electric fan which is the air blowing device and is easy to carry, the negative ion generator in front of or behind the electric fan, it is possible to feel cool air with ease and, at the same time, obtain the useful physiological effect such as refreshing feeling by the negative ions.
Moreover, as a method for generating electrically-charged particles, a method for generating positive and negative ions produced as a result of water molecules such as H+(H2O)m and O2−(H2O)n being flocculated by performing discharge in the air has been known. Here, m and n are arbitrary natural numbers. As another method for generating electrically-charged particles, there is, for example, a method for generating electrically-charged misty water particles (hereinafter written as electrically-charged water particles) by applying a high voltage to water collected on a cooled electrode by condensation or the like. The ions produced as a result of water molecules being flocculated and the electrically-charged particles such as electrically-charged water particles have the effect of purifying air such as inactivating bacteria in the air.
Furthermore, in PTL 2, an existing air blowing device is disclosed. The air blowing device is formed of a motor housing portion that houses a motor, a fan that is coupled to an output shaft of the motor and sends air in a shaft length direction by rotating, a fan cover that covers the fan, and so forth. The motor housing portion has the shape of a closed-end cylinder and has one end face from which the output shaft of the motor protrudes. The fan is coupled to the output shaft protruding from the motor housing portion. The fan cover is fixed to one end face of the motor housing portion with a nut or the like. The motor housing portion is supported by a supporting column provided in a standing manner in a base placed on a floor surface. To the fan cover, a handle portion is attached.
Moreover, in PTL 3, a handle portion formed of a metal wire is attached to a fan cover of an air blowing device, and the user can carry the air blowing device by grasping and lifting the handle portion by inserting a fingertip into the space between the handle portion and the fan cover.